


Heartache

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canada is worried America doesn't love her anymore, F/M, He reassures her he does, Not Beta Read, concrit is welcome tho, please don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Ever since Alfred had discovered a new social media site, Maggie feels like he's ignoring her.





	Heartache

Maggie sat on the couch, her hands folded in her lap neatly as she stared ahead at the coffee table. Beside her, Alfred sat scrolling on his computer, the occasional clicking of keys starting to grind on her nerves. But she had yet to say anything about it, besides, it's not like he would listen to anything she said anyway. He was probably absorbed with some dumb comic he was reading or funny cat videos, or maybe he was talking to other girls.

No, no, Alfred wouldn't do that to her. Would he? She once again found herself questioning his loyalty. If she was honest, he didn't spend time with her anymore, when he worked, he worked late and when he came home all he would do was keep himself occupied on his stupid computer. She wouldn't be surprised if he married the thing.

Feeling her throat begin to tighten and her eyes burn, she stood quickly and smoothed her skirt out. She took a few strides into the kitchen to hide a little as she cried. Brief thoughts of how stupid she was for crying over this crossed her mind, which only made her cry harder. Of course, she stayed quiet, her chest heaving with silent sobs as she sunk down the wall until her bottom hit the floor. Her face was hidden against her knees as she got out her frustration and sorrow.

A few moments later she collected herself and stood. She looked like a mess; her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks blotchy and lips pulled into a frown as she stepped back into the living room.

"Alfred, darling, what would you like for dinner?" Her voice, a bit shaky as she looked at him. Her chest felt tight as he didn't even glance at her.

"Anything is fine." He hummed in response, clicking away on the computer.

Maggie sighed but nodded and went back into the kitchen to make them dinner. She set their plates on the dining table once dinner was done and went to let Alfred know. They sat in silence as they ate and at one point she contemplated speaking, but he had already finished and left the room, leaving her to herself.

She washed the dishes and kept herself occupied and waited for Alfred to do something, to say something. _Anything_.

But in the end, she was left lying alone in bed, her eyes trained on the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. The bedroom door creaked open around one in the morning. Alfred changed into his night clothes and slipped into bed next to her, though his back was facing her.

She didn't notice she was crying until hot tears ran down the sides of her face and her breathing had become shallow. God, she didn't know how much longer she could stand this. What did she do? Was she boring? Ugly? Did he not love her anymore? She felt like she couldn't breathe as her chest quivered, heartache squeezing her heart painfully.

"Maggie?" Alfred's voice asked cautiously. He shifted to look at her, eyes widening at the sight of her sobbing. "Maggie? Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting up to turn the lamp on.

However, he didn't get an answer, the only response was Maggie's choked sobs as she clenched her eyes shut tight and tried to pretend the world wasn't there. That the ache in her chest wasn't because of him. That everything was okay and when she opened her eyes, Alfred would be cuddled up to her, his arm around her waist and the sun shining on them both through the gauzy curtains.

But when she opened them, it was still one in the morning. The ache was still ever present and Alfred was leaned over her, concern plain as day.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He tried again, his voice wavering like he was going to cry too. He gave a startled sound as he was pulled down against her. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing loudly at this point.

"Please... please don't leave me..." She hiccuped, her voice quiet and squeaking. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, I didn't- I didn't mean to make you not love me..." She whimpered, holding onto him tightly as if he would disappear if she let go.

"Not love you? How could I not love you? What made you think that?" He was obviously confused by her words as if he hadn't been ignoring her all week.

"You haven't talked to me, or hugged me, or kissed me... Do you not want to be around me anymore?"

"Oh, darling, of course, I love you. I love you so much. Why didn't you say anything?" Alfred pulled back to look at her, wiping her eyes gently and looking at her worriedly.

"I- I didn't want to seem clingy. And you seemed to be having more fun on your stupid computer than you would have with me." Guilt and shame clawed their way up her spine, leaving her feeling pathetic and like a dunce.

"Oh Maggie, sweetheart.." Alfred sighed and sat back, helping Maggie sit up so he could hold her until she finally calmed down a little.

"I love you so much, Maggie. My wonderful, wonderful Maggie." Alfred kissed the top of her head, his hand running through her hair comfortingly. "Please, please let me know when you feel like I'm ignoring you, okay?" He asked gently.

Maggie gave a weak nod as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, just breathing in his scent, it was comforting. She relaxed a little, taking several deep breathes.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up, that wasn't my intention." Maggie sighed.

Alfred shook his head, still brushing her hair with his fingers. "It's alright. What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Could we stay home from work tomorrow and just be together? Please?" Maggie asked, looking at him pleadingly.

"Of course, my love." Alfred nodded, kissing her forehead gently. "Anything for you."


End file.
